


Porch Swing Angel

by clexatrashforlife19



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, Fluff, More Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 09:46:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20864198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clexatrashforlife19/pseuds/clexatrashforlife19
Summary: Everyday was just leading up to the rest of their lives





	Porch Swing Angel

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first for the fandom, a slightly different style than what i'm used to.

The rumble of her sleepy voice, fingers through loose hair soothes her trembling hands, the tightness in her chest. Green eyes travel down her jawline to lips that curl into a soft smile. The temptation is there but she refrains, returning the smile before burying her face in the other woman’s side. She feels the familiar movement as the woman chuckles, rubbing her back and turning her gaze back to the tv. 

She feels her hand on her back halt it’s repetitive movements, settling low on her hip. She rolls onto her back, looking back up at the woman. Her eyes are locked on the match but every movement she makes is noticed by brown eyes. The ceiling fan blows a cool breeze down on the pair, causing the comforter to be pulled down from the back of the couch to cover the shivering brunette with her head still in the woman’s lap. The brown-eyed woman refrains from cheering when her team scores; the quiet noises she utters instead catch the woman’s attention for a moment before her eyes force themselves to look away. 

There’s a moment when it becomes their new normal- when their hugs lingered a bit longer than usual and their smiles grow a tiny bit wider at the sight of the other woman. These moments become hours of talking on the rooftop of her building, the stars and moon a map to ground them to this spot. Their mornings watching the sun rise from a mountain top, after groans and grumbles of resistance, they stand shoulder to shoulder in awe at the beauty that stands beside them and beyond. Her gaze lingers a little longer at the way the green eyed woman dances in her kitchen while cooking on a Tuesday evening, the hardships of the day falling away with each step. 

Hands inch closer as they drive, the road stretching out before them like a runway, a chance to start over and not look back. Their fingers intertwine atop the center console and there's a blush that spreads from a freckled chest to the tips of her ears- only making green eyes shine in hope as the sun sets across the landscape. They spend the night staring up at the stars, pointing at constellations for the other. When the desert air chills, they turn up the Jeep’s heat and cuddled closer to see out of the moon roof. If she holds her a little tighter, a little closer, she doesn’t speak out only sinking deeper into the embrace that feels a little safer the farther they drive. 

She tells her about the first time she felt happy, the rush of endorphins and famous grin she now sports. She tells her of the first goal she ever scored, the way her mother hugged her and told the 5 year old girl how proud she was of her. Brown eyes brimmed with tears at the retelling of the first time she felt proud to be who she was. Tears fall from green eyes, a thumb rubs across white knuckles from a tight grip on the woman who grounds her. She sits up, moving her hands to freckled cheeks and wiping away the tears that have started to fall. 

Neither woman hesitates, it was quiet, gentle and like sinking into a warm bath after a long day. It feels like sliding between warm flannel sheets on a cold winter night- welcoming, safe, like it’s where they were meant to be all this time. Arms pull chests closer, eliminating the space between the two but the kiss is slow. They don’t know how they end up looking up at the stars again, hands tangled together between their bodies but they let out the breath they’d been holding for years. Relief rushes over them and they settle into a comfortable silence. 

She braids the other woman’s unruly curls, tucking rogue hairs behind her ears when she’s finished. Lips press a kiss to her forehead, a thumb brushing against her cheek. Their balcony faces the ocean, the sound soothing her soul in one ear and through the other, the steady thrum of a strong heartbeat. Her favorite rumbling sound interrupts the beating but she doesn’t mind, green find brown and words aren’t needed. Another shared kiss amongst the thousands since settling down on the opposite side of their world. 

“I love you.” 

The first time it slips out, she’s dressed in shared boxers and an oversized hoodie. She’s on the other end of the couch, one leg tucked beneath her and her chin resting on her knee as she sketches out an idea as it comes to her. Her hair is in a messy bun, black rimmed glasses perched upon the bridge of her nose. Her tongue peeks out between her lips in concentration, a slight head tilt as she thinks. She doesn’t know how she can love this woman anymore than she does in that moment. It’s simple but it’s beautiful and her heart speaks before her brain catches up. Brown eyes overflow with tears, pencil and sketchbook discarded to the side as she moves swiftly to where she’s sitting at the other end. 

“I love you too.” 


End file.
